The conventional rhinoplasty is performed to raise the end of the nose and lengthen a length of the nose using silicon implant, Gore-tex, autogenous cartilage, autogenous fat, and so on. However, the tissue lengthening using such materials, which have no immediate adhesion at the time of the plastic surgery, may cause a great deal of manipulations and side effects.
Particularly, many plastic surgeons do not use silicon since silicon has a very low adhesion to tissues and may cause severe problems in alien substance reaction and delayed type inflammatory reaction even though it is better in softness and bearing power than other artificial materials. In addition, Gore-tex is not good to lengthen tissues since it is not good in initial adhesion, and is difficult to raise the nose since it has a weak bearing power to compression. Moreover, the autogenous tissues are difficult to use since a patient has to endure another sacrifice in extracting tissues and it is difficult to uniformly estimate physical properties and absorptance even though they have relatively various properties.
Furthermore, all other methods excepting the fat graft provide a proof of plastic surgery since an operated person cannot freely make a “pig nose” and shake the operated nose laterally, in this instance, the pig nose and the shaking nose are greatly used by the public as methods for judging whether or not the person has been operated. On this other hand, the fat graft allows the operated person to make the pig nose but transform the nose as time goes by due to a problem of absorption, and so, needs the second plastic surgery. Moreover, the fat graft is disadvantageous in an aspect of time and in an economical aspect since surgical operations on the abdomen or the fleshy inside of the thigh must be performed to extract the tissues.
Moreover, most of the plastic surgery methods cause many troubles in daily life since they cause much swelling and take at least a week to heal.
Meanwhile, in the plastic surgery field, a thread (see FIG. 17) having a structure that wings of wedge-shaped protrusions (cogs or scales) are faced to each other on the thread has been proposed, and has been used for the fold removal or the face lifting through a skin suspension.
The thread may have a first structure consisting of two sections that the wings of the wedges are faced to each other, a second structure consisting of two sections that the wings are faced to each other and a non-wedged section formed between the two faced sections, or a third structure that use units consisting of the two faced sections and the non-wedged section formed between the two faced sections are repeatedly arranged. The thread having the third structure is used in such a way that a doctor cuts the thread as long as the necessary use unit.
The thread is used to thread folds thereto using a conventional suture needle or to smooth out the folds in such a way that one side of the thread centering around the non-wedged section is fit on an injection needle and inserted into a living body, the other side of the thread is also fit on another injection needle and inserted into the living body, and the protrusions formed at both sides of the thread generally pull drooped folds through an anchoring action. The thread allows the doctor to easily perform the plastic surgery using the needle since the thread runs through the needle while the wedge-shaped protrusions are folded without regard to any direction when the thread runs through the needle, and can secure necessary tension even though one thin thread is used since just tensile force is acted to all sections of the thread, thereby allowing a relative simple operation.
Conventional threads implanted into the living body or suture threads have been proved in their safety through a long-term use, and so, the soft tissue lengthening using the conventional thread implanted into the living body may be considered. However, the conventional thread cannot be used for anti-compression since the wings of the wedge-shaped protrusions are faced to each other, and there is no disclosure that the conventional threads were or will be used for the anti-compression.
A 3-0 Prolene suture thread with a diameter of 0.25 mm endures power of 1,200 g in connection with tension acting in a longitudinal direction, but endures no more than power of 0.1 g, which is about 1/10,000, in connection with compression force acting in the longitudinal direction and is bent if the longitudinal compression force of more than 0.1 g is applied to the thread. Moreover, in an aspect of the structure that the wings of the protrusions are faced to each other, it is actually impossible to apply the thread to the living body since an end portion of the thread protrudes to the outside of the skin by elasticity of the human body without an action of compression to the thread when the thread is inserted into the human body. So, in an aspect of the structure, the conventional thread cannot be used for the fiber reinforced anti-compressive adherent suture method for the living body soft tissue lengthening, such as the nose lift or the fold removal performed by pushing the folds.
Due to the above reasons, the conventional rhinoplasty has a restriction in that the surgical operation method using silicon implant, Gore-tex, autogenous cartilage, autogenous fat, and so on is applied thereto in spite of many side effects and problems.